A broad variety of food products and other consumer products requires the addition of artificial and/or natural flavors in order to either add a certain taste and/or odor to the product, or to enhance its intrinsic flavor of the product, or to modify it. Also, flavors are commonly being added to products that naturally contain flavors in order to satisfy the desire of the consumer for products with precise taste reproducibility. In other cases, a food product, if prepared according to its standard method of preparation, may lack of certain taste characteristics that may be desired by the consumer. For example, a hamburger product that is being prepared using a hot steel plate will not acquire the taste of grilled meat which is usually only achieved by flame-broiling the product.
Numerous other applications in the food and food service industry demonstrate the desire for an easy-to-use, cheap, and reproducible method of flavoring food products or intermediates. In the case of pre-manufactured pizza dough, there is a need to add natural or artificial garlic flavor or other pizza flavors to the dough.
In the case of pre-manufactured fruitcakes, a number of problems is encountered that so far have not been resolved successfully: fruits that are used as toppings for fruit cakes are natural products and therefore exhibit a natural variability in their content of flavor components. In order to provide the customer with a product that always exhibits the same taste characteristics, there is a need to add flavor to the product, or to enhance or modify the initial flavor. However, when the fruit mix is applied to the surface of the dough, the moisture of the fruit mix upon storage migrates into the dry dough causing it to become soggy.
The same problem is being encountered during the production of ice cream products: Certain ice cream products involve waffles to sandwich the ice cream. Upon storage, the waffles tend to become soggy, thus making the product less attractive.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these problems: It has been tried to apply artificial grill flavor to hamburger products by sprinkling the flavor oil directly onto the hamburger. Also, it has been tried to formulate the artificial grill flavor into a paste and apply this flavor-containing paste onto the hamburger using a caulking gun. Yet another attempt to solve the problem involved spreading the flavor oil, or a paste containing the flavor oil on the hamburger using a spatula, knife, or similar tools.
However, all techniques that have so far been used to solve the above problem show significant disadvantages that limit their applicability or even prevent them from being used in a professional restaurant environment. They are either too complicated and, when applied by the restaurant personnel, bear the risk of insufficient and uneven distribution of the flavor on the product. When using these techniques, the quantity of flavor applied to the hamburger may vary significantly, thus causing unacceptable taste variations in the product. Since in the fast-food industry product acceptance and brand identification are closely associated with a precise reproducibility of the taste, these techniques do not provide an acceptable solution to the problem. More importantly, the process of applying the flavor by manually spreading or sprinkling it on the product is slow and increases the manufacturing cost of the product which represents a significant disadvantage in the highly competitive fast-food industry.
The attempts to add garlic flavor or other pizza flavors to pre-manufactured pizza dough by directly formulating it into the dough have been unsuccessful, either because the packaging materials are not sufficiently resistant to permeation of the flavor, or because the garlic flavor has been altered under the storage conditions of the products in the retail store. An additional advantage of formulating the garlic or pizza flavor into a wafer according to the present invention may be that the moisture from the topping will be held back thus preventing it from migrating into the dough and making it soggy. The same beneficial effect of the wafer according to the present invention of preventing moisture to migrate into the substrate may be favorably used to prevent the waffles of ice cream sandwiches to become soggy.
While the use of mucoadhesive, more or less rapidly disintegrating films for delivering breathfreshening and/or other flavoring agents to the oral cavity is known in the field, the use of wafer-like films according to the present invention for adding or modifying or enhancing flavors in food, food service, cosmetic, or pharmaceutical products has hitherto not been disclosed. PCT/EP97/08520 and the corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 08/904,607 disclose rapidly dissolving films that can be adhered to the oral cavity thereby releasing cosmetically active agents like breathfreshening agents, said film comprising of water-soluble polymers, one or more polyalcohols, and cosmetically or pharmaceutically active agents. Optionally, the film may contain plasticizers or surfactants, flavors, flavor enhancers, or other ingredients commonly being used to modify or enhance the flavor of compositions commonly used for application to the oral cavity. In a similar way, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,478 discloses pressure-sensitive adhesives that may adhere to mucosal surfaces and that are intended to release breathfreshening agents to the oral cavity. Other films that disintegrate under the influence of water can be used for purposes like dental cleansing, as described in EP 0 452 446 B1.
The use of wafer-like films to improve certain properties of food products is known in the field. U.S. Pat. No.3,753,732 describes the use of a wafer that is intended to be used for bakery enrichment. It is made by adding starch to certain nutrients and compressing the mixture to wafer-like tablets which may then be used for bakery enrichment.
EP 0 273 069 A1 describes edible films consisting of neutral polysaccharides and polyalcohols that can be eaten directly, but when placed on the surface of certain food products, can prevent moisture from migrating into the substrate, or alternatively keep fragrances and/or seasoning agents in the food item. However, none of the techniques so far disclosed provide a satisfactory solution to the above problem, or contemplates the use of a wafer-like flavor film product according to the present invention to add flavor(s) to a food, food service, cosmetic, or pharmaceutical product, or to enhance or modify the intrinsic flavor of such products.